Stairway to Heaven
by Alicia Darcy
Summary: Dois irmãos, uma caçado mal sucedida e um segredo revelado. Como os irmãos Winchesters vão encarar a verdade sobre os sentimentos de um pelo outro?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I ~ Hospital Parte I

Era um domingo chuvoso e frio. Algumas pessoas se abraçavam em seus casacos, procurando se proteger daquele vento gélido que vinha junto com a garoa fina. Sam via tudo através da janela, que por sinal, estava embaçada, graças ao aquecedor da cantina do hospital. Teve a sorte de encontrar uma mesa vazia próxima à janela. Pelo menos por hoje não teria que ficar encarando todos aqueles familiares de doentes e até mesmo alguns doentes que haviam sido liberados para caminhar pelo hospital, enquanto comia. Havia terminado seu sanduíche de frango e agora tomava apenas um café. Suspirou e sentiu algumas lágrimas descerem silenciosas pelo seu rosto, logo limpando-as com a manga do casaco que usava.

Tomou um gole de seu café e se levantou da cadeira em que estava caminhando direto para o elevador que levava ao andar onde ficava a UTI. Apertou o número 17 no painel à sua direita e esperou alguns minutos até que chegasse ao seu destino. Saiu apressado e caminhou rapidamente até a sala onde Dean estava. O viu através de um vidro. Estava realmente machucado. Havia perdido muito sangue, que já estavam repondo, mas mesmo assim ainda parecia pálido. Parecia dormir, mas na verdade estava em coma, graças às várias pancadas na cabeça que recebera na noite passada. O jovem Winchester colocou uma de suas mãos no vidro que o possibilitava ver seu irmão e sentiu novamente aquelas lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto. Dessa vez não as impediu, sentindo seu rosto umedecido após algum tempo.

\- Dean... Desculpe-me!- sussurrou contra o vidro, logo apoiando a testa no mesmo e fechando os olhos. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e limpou rapidamente o rosto com a manga do casaco, sorrindo timidamente ao ver que era o médico que cuidava de seu irmão.

\- Doutor Josh... Como... Como ele está? - perguntou em voz baixa, ao mesmo tempo, olhando de soslaio para o mais velho deitado um dos leitos da UTI. O médico se virou para o grande vidro transparente ao qual estava próximo e suspirou.

\- Estive olhando o prontuário dele mais cedo. - disse em voz baixa. - Ele sofreu um traumatismo craniano. Parece que houve alguns danos em seu cérebro graças às pancadas que recebeu na cabeça.

Sam passou uma das mãos pelos longos cabelos castanhos e suspirou.

\- Que tipo de danos? O que vai acontecer com ele? - o jovem perguntou um pouco rápido demais. Estava assustado pelo irmão estar em coma e ficou mais ainda ao saber que ele teria problemas quando acordasse. Josh virou-se novamente para o caçula Winchester.

\- Não sabemos ainda. Teremos que esperar seu irmão acordar para fazer uma série de exames e descobrirmos que problemas ele poderá ter.

Sam abaixou a cabeça. Suspirou tristemente e manteve-se calado. A vontade de chorar estava voltando. O médico não soube o que fazer no momento e apenas colocou a mão no ombro do jovem.

\- Hei, ele será transferido para um quarto bem calmo, daqui a pouco. Vou liberá-lo daqui. Ele não precisa mais ficar na UTI, seus machucados foram devidamente tratados e não precisará mais receber sangue. Assim você poderá ficar com ele.

O médico sorriu ao ver que o jovem levantara a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos com um sorriso.

\- Mesmo? Tudo bem, ou aguardar!

Disse, sentindo-se mais relaxado por poder ficar mais próximo do irmão. Logo Josh saiu para fazer a receita de Dean e o pedido de remoção para quarto. Sam ficou onde estava e olhou por alguns segundos o médico ir embora. Voltou a olhar para o mais velho através do vidro e sorriu, passando a ponta do dedo indicador pelo mesmo.

\- Você vai para um quarto, vamos poder ficar juntos! - sussurrou para ele mesmo, enquanto olhava o outro.

Continua...

Boa noite!

Desculpem-me novamente pelo sumiço, mas estou de volta ao mundo das fics.

Hoje, estou postando a fic de uma escritora chamada BloodyValentine13. Eu simplesmente amo essa fic que ela escreveu e que há algum tempo foi excluída de um outro site. Então, pedi permissão a ela para postar em meu site. A fic possui dez capítulos e como já estão prontos, toda segunda ou terça postarei um capítulo. Também responderei aos rewies, mas qualquer coisa que eu não souber encaminho para ela e depois respondo ao leitor.

Ainda essa semana, repostarei a fic Descobrindo o amor que a agora terá três capítulos. E, semana que vem espero está postando mais um capítulo De Erros do passado.

Tenham todos uma excelente noite e espero que gostem da fic da BloodyValentine13; Stairway to Heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II ~ Hospital Pt. II**

Ficou olhando o irmão por tanto tempo que já nem sabia mais que horas eram. Logo viu duas enfermeiras se aproximarem. Uma loira alta e uma morena baixinha. Passaram apressadas por ele e se esterilizaram em uma grande pia, logo entrando na UTI. Caminharam até o leito de Dean e checaram sua respiração, que por sinal, estava tão boa que nem precisou de respirador. Checaram também sua pressão arterial e batimentos cardíacos antes de tirarem a bolsa quase vazia de sangue que estava sendo transferido para o caçador, para então trocarem por soro. Deram a volta em seu leito e lhe espetaram uma agulha no outro braço, logo ligando-o a mais um pequeno tubo, este outro igual ao do soro, porém, para um remédio anti-inflamatório, visando a melhora de seus machucados na cabeça. Sam observava tudo quieto em seu canto, do outro lado do vidro. Sorriu ao ver uma enfermeira loira aproximando uma cama com lençóis limpos e esterilizados com um travesseiro também limpo e aparentemente bem macio. Não podia ouvir direito, mas soube que as enfermeiras contaram até três até empurrar o corpo do irmão para a cama. Elas o acomodaram ali, de um jeito caprichoso, como se ele estivesse acordado e colocaram a bolsa de soro e remédio em cima de seu tórax. Logo elas o levaram para fora daquele quarto estéril e o colocaram no elevador, empurrando sua cama. Sam correu atrás das enfermeiras:

 **\- Hey! Espera! Pra onde vão levar ele? Ele é meu irmão!**

Sam falou um pouco alto e as enfermeiras pararam ao ouví-lo, com a cama de Dean já pela metade dentro do elevador. A loira, a mesma que aproximou a cama de seu irmão, sorriu.

 **\- Oh, não se preocupe. Estamos levando seu irmão para o quarto 701. Se quiser, pode vir com a gente.**

A moça o convidou gentilmente, com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

 **\- Ah, muito obrigado...**

Sam sorriu, realmente feliz por finalmente poder ficar próximo de seu irmão. As enfermeiras empurraram a cama para dentro do elevador até entrar por completo. O elevador era grande e comprido especialmente para poder comportar camas e macas. Logo Sam entrou e segurou uma das mãos do irmão, ainda sorrindo, desejando mais que tudo que ele abrisse seus olhos. Mas ainda era cedo e teria que esperar. Os ferimentos ainda estavam muito recentes e era incerto que ele acordasse, pelo menos por agora. Acariciou a mão do mais velho e a beijou carinhosamente, sem se importar com as duas enfermeiras ali dentro. A enfermeira morena apertou o botão com o número 7. Sétimo andar. Alguns minutos depois, Sam largou a mão do outro para que as moças o levassem até seu quarto. O jovem Winchester quase tinha que correr atrás delas. Nunca havia visto enfermeiras tão apressadas, quando não estavam tentando ressuscitar alguém. Logo chegaram até o quarto 701. Uma das enfermeiras tirou uma chave do bolso e abriu o quarto, logo entregando a mesma para o moreno.

 **\- Aqui. Como este quarto será de seu irmão por tempo indeterminado, é melhor que essa chave fique com você. Normas do hospital.**

Disse a enfermeira, gentilmente. Elas arrumaram o paciente no quarto, ligaram o aquecedor numa temperatura agradável e abriram as janelas, clareando o quarto. Uma delas, a morena, explicou a Sam como era pra usar o banheiro, as horas de refeições e visitas. O ensinou também, como chamá-las caso precisasse. O jovem ouviu tudo atenciosamente, sem tirar os olhos do irmão um minuto sequer. Logo as moças se despediram e os deixaram a sós. O mais novo puxou uma poltrona grande, de couro negro e se acomodou ao lado da cama do irmão. A cama era alta e a poltrona e a mesma ficaram no mesmo nível, quase como se o jovem estivesse sentado na cama do outro. Segurou uma das mãos dele e a acariciou de uma forma cuidadosa. Olhou as bolsas de soro e remédio, já acomodadas em dois pequenos ganchos de ferro presos à parede branca do quarto.

\- **Dean... Eu ouvi na televisão que conversar com pacientes em coma pode ajudá-los...** Sam riu baixinho. **\- Aposto que você ia rir de mim agora, mas eu vou tentar conversar com você... Quem sabe isso não te ajude, não é?**

O jovem sorriu. Um sorriso triste, desamparado, quase puxando para um choro reprimido.

 **\- Ora vamos... Você é forte... Já passou por isso antes... E ficou bem... Eu sei que você pode, amor...**

O jovem disse aquela última palavra com um sorriso tímido. Logo se calou e beijou a mão do mais velho, apoiando-a em sua coxa e acariciando-a. Apoiou sua cabeça no encosto da poltrona e sem que percebesse, caiu no sono.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III ~ Sexta-Feira 13**

Estavam, como sempre, em um pequeno hotel de beira de estrada. O estado da vez era Rhode Island. Estavam na cidade de Providence. Era noite e aquela sexta-feira estava um pouco gelada. Sam arrumou o próprio casaco, procurando se proteger do frio, que conseguia até vencer o velho aquecedor daquele quarto. Sentou-se na cama, olhando a janela e suspirou _._

 _\- Preciso contar... Nem que seja para ir embora depois._

Pensou.Logo meneou a cabeça, sufocando, como sempre, seus sentimentos e viu seu irmão mais velho entrar pela porta do quarto com um sorriso, usando aquela velha jaqueta de couro.

 **\- Hey. Já sei onde ele está**.

Disse Dean, se referindo ao demônio o qual foram caçar. Este era mais forte, mas já haviam se preparado para isso, conseguindo um outro exorcismo, específico para aquela raça. Nunca pensaram que aquilo iria existir. Um exorcismo específico para raças de demônio. Mas nesse ''trabalho'', quase sempre, você se surpreende com as novidades. O jovem Winchester se levantou da cama.

 **\- Onde?**

Pergutou, quase aliviado por poderem acabar logo com aquilo. Queria que tudo acabasse logo, para que pudesse contar o que sentia pelo outro desde os dezessete anos. Era muito tempo para se esconder algo, principalmente um sentimento daqueles, já que estava em seus vinte e três anos. Sempre que se aproximava do outro, queria tocá-lo, acariciá-lo e admirá-lo até se enjoar daquilo tudo, o que duvidava muito, mas nunca teve coragem e o máximo que conseguia fazer era observá-lo de longe, ou quando estava dormindo. Se sentia doentio, mas não tinha culpa daquilo. Não estava fazendo mal a ninguém, somente a ele mesmo por nunca ter coragem e ser fraco quando Dean lhe dava atenção.

 **\- Um bar, aqui perto**.

Respondeu o mais velho, logo chamando a atenção do outro para si, enquanto pegava uma mochila com algumas armas e um papel com o exorcismo.

 **\- Vamos logo, antes que ele vá embora, Sammy.**

O mais novo sorriu. Assentiu com a cabeça e pegou sua arma, que se encontrava em cima do criado mudo, ao lado de sua cama e logo a colocou em sua cintura. Logo saíram do hotel e entraram no Impala negro, rumando para o principal bar da cidade.

Entraram no bar correndo. Abriram as portas e viram que todas as pessoas que estavam ali dentro estavam mortas e que o demônio bebia calmamente uma dose de whisky. Dean deus uns passos á frente e o chamou:

 **\- Hey! Seu filho da puta!**

O homem apenas virou o rosto para olhá-lo. Sorriu e então seus olhos ficaram brancos, logo atirando o corpo o caçador contra uma das paredes do bar.

 **\- Dean!**

Gritou Sam, correndo até ele, mas logo sendo preso á parede ao lado do irmão. O demônio caminhou até os dois, desviando de alguns corpos que estavam no caminho e sorriu de um jeito malicioso ao observá-los mais de perto.

 **\- Ora, ora... Se não são os filhos de John Winchester...** Comentou, logo colocando uma das mãos na cabeça do caçador mais velho.

 **\- Vou esmagar vocês, como se fossem baratas...**

Sorriu, com aquela mesma malícia e bateu a cabeça dele na parede com uma força sobre-humana, logo soltando-o do poder de sua telecinese e permitindo-o cair no chão. Sorriu para Sam, que estava com uma expressão assustada e se abaixou, segurando o outro novamente, desta vez, pelos cabelos. Segurou com firmeza e começou a bater a cabeça de Dean no chão. Batendo uma vez, outra, outra, de novo e de novo...

A cabeça de Dean estava sangrando muito quando Sam acordou de seu choque e começou a falar alto o exorcismo que havia decorado com muita facilidade, já que não era muito grande. O jovem chorava ao mesmo tempo que gritava aquelas palavras em latim e quando o demônio saiu daquele corpo, foi solto da parede, logo empurrando o corpo vazio para longe do irmão. O puxou para cima, fazendo-o se sentar, recostando o corpo no seu e notou que este ainda estava acordado.

 **\- Dean, Dean, hey, hey... Fica comigo, tá?**

O moreno sorriu um pouco triste e limpou com a mão o sangue que insistia em escorrer para o olho do caçador. O mais velho segurou na jaqueta do outro, sem muita força e disse baixinho, engasgando-se com sangue, algumas vezes.

 **\- Nunca ganhei nada em guardar isso só pra mim...** Pausou a frase. Sorriu de um jeito sarcástico e engoliu sua saliva, tentando organizar seus pensamentos, sem muito sucesso, já que sua cabeça doía demais:

\- E **u te amo.**

Disse, simplesmente, logo se rendendo a falta de forças para se manter acordado e desmaiou. Sam não conseguia conter o choro. O pegou no colo, e correu para fora daquele bar nojento, onde nunca mais desejaria pisar. Abriu o carro com certo desespero e deitou o corpo do irmão no banco de trás. Deu a volta no carro, sem parar de chorar e entrou, começando a dirigir, sem se importar com mais nada. Dirigiu o mais rápido que pôde até Boston, onde sabia que tinha um hospital bom, e que ao mesmo tempo, iria aceitar seu falso plano de saúde.

Assim que chegou, tirou o irmão do carro e o levou no colo até a recepção do hospital, onde várias enfermeiras e um médico o receberam, colocando Dean em uma maca e levando-o para algum lugar que Sam não pôde ver. Limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto e tirou o casaco sujo de sangue, jogando-o em uma grande lata de lixo que havia ali perto. Uma moça o recebeu e checou sua saúde. Vendo que estava bem, o deixou em paz e perguntou o que havia acontecido. O jovem respondeu que o outro havia recebido uma surra de uma gangue. Inventou algo para que ela fosse embora. Logo depois entregou o cartão do seguro médico na recepção e se sentou em uma poltrona escura que havia ali. Esperou e esperou, até receber a notícia de uma das enfermeiras que seu irmão estava em coma. Aquele choro compulsivo havia voltado e o moreno estava com medo. Muito medo de perder o outro, principalmente porque ele havia dito o que sentia antes de desmaiar. Sam nunca desconfiou. O outro sempre teve um dom em esconder sentimentos **.**

 **\- Que droga!**

Socou o sofá em que estava.

 _\- E se ele morrer? E se ele morrer pensando que eu nunca gostei dele assim? E se ele morrer pensando que é uma aberração? Não!_ Os pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça como em um turbilhão e o jovem colocou as mãos na própria cabeça, enquanto meneava a mesma.

Ficou ali, sentado naquele sofá por dezesseis horas seguidas, tomando apenas um café e comendo alguns biscoitos de água e sal, vez ou outra. Mesmo assim, por insistência das enfermeiras. No fim dessas várias horas, uma das enfermeiras o obrigou a ir embora, dizendo que precisava descansar e que seu irmão estava em coma. Não podiam fazer nada. A moça explicou todo o quadro do mais velho á Sam e este finalmente concordou, indo embora e voltando apenas no dia seguinte, com roupas trocadas e banho tomado. Por mais que faltasse vontade, comia algumas vezes, qualquer coisa na cantina. E ia ver seu irmão através do vidro da UTI. Vez ou outra falava com o Doutor Josh. E foi assim até o domingo, dia seguinte, quando Dean fora transferido para o quarto.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV ~ Diferente**

Sam acordou daquele cochilo. Acreditava que teria ficado mais ou menos uma hora e meia, duas horas, adormecido. Precisava muito descansar, e poder fazer isso perto do irmão havia sido até uma coisa boa. Olhou para as pernas, com os olhos embaçados, e não viu a mão do outro ali. Estranhou. Achou que seria porque estava um tanto sonolento ainda. Coçou os olhos e olhou para a cama ao seu lado. Estava vazia e com alguns pingos de sangue. O jovem se levantou rapidamente da poltrona em que estava e olhou em volta, vendo o outro sentado no chão, encolhido, ao lado do aquecedor. Seus braços estavam sujos de sangue, já que ele havia se desesperado e tirado as agulhas de suas veias. Sam apertou um botão ao lado da cama, chamando as enfermeiras. Caminhou até o mais velho, sentou-se ao seu lado e o abraçou. Estava preocupado por vê-lo daquela forma, mas acima de tudo, feliz por ele estar acordado. O outro se balançava no chão, parando devagar ao sentir aquele abraço. Deitou a cabeça no ombro do mais novo e suspirou.

 **\- Tô com frio, mano...**

Disse baixinho, retribuindo de forma hesitante o abraço de Sam. O moreno estranhou a forma que o outro o chamou, mas mesmo assim respondeu em voz baixa, acariciando-lhe os cabelos e arrumando-lhe o curativo na cabeça.

 **\- Tudo bem, eu já chamei as enfermeiras pra cuidarem de você...**

As moças entraram logo que terminou a frase. Uma delas se preocupou e colocou uma mão na cabeça.

 **\- Ah meu Deus, não faça isso, pode te machucar...**

Disse a enfermeira morena enquanto a loira ia na direção deDean. Sam o soltou sem muita vontade, ajudando-o a se levantar do chão. A moça colocou a mão na testa do mais velho e o segurou pelo braço, logo guiando-o na direção da cama.

 **\- Astrid.** Chamou pelo nome, a enfermeira morena. **\- Traga alguns cobertores e alguma coisa para febre. Ele está fervendo!**

A jovem o levou e o ajudou a se deitar na cama enquanto a outra saiu correndo pelos corredores do hospital.

 **\- Agora... Eu vou cuidar dos seus braços... Mas você não pode tirar essas agulhinhas de novo, ok?**

Disse a moça, com um jeito gentil. Sam se aproximou e se sentou de novo na poltrona, olhando os dois. O mais velho assentiu com a cabeça e esticou os braços, permitindo que a enfermeira limpasse o sangue de seus braços com um algodão embebido em álcool. Logo ela jogou aquelas agulhas que estavam ali fora e pegou outras, que estavam em uma gaveta no criado mudo ao lado da cama. Abriu o plástico, tirando as agulhas novas e encaixando no tubinho de soro e no de remédio.

 **\- Agora me dá esse seu braço aqui...**

Disse, preparando a agulha e segurando firmemente o braço do homem, encaixando uma por uma as agulhas e prendendo-as com esparadrapos.

 **\- Aqui, Olivia.**

Chamou a outra enfermeira, logo estendendo alguns cobertores grossos sobre o corpo de Dean. Ela entregou um copinho com remédio para febre nas mãos da loira.

 **\- Vou chamar o Doutor.**

Avisou, logo saindo novamente do quarto. O mais velho segurou a mão de Sam. Parecia estranhamente assustado. O moreno acariciou a mão do outro e sorriu para ele.

 **\- Está tudo bem...** Disse em voz baixa enquanto Olivia entendia a mão com o copinho para Dean.

 **\- Aqui, toma isso... Deve abaixar sua febre...** O loiro olhou para o mais novo e meneou a cabeça, tampando a boca com uma das mãos. **\- Dean, é só um remédio, por favor, você já fez coisa muito pior na sua vida... O que está acontecendo?**

Sam perguntou num tom irritado, sem entender toda aquela situação esquisita. Dean olhou o mais novo com os olhos marejados. Logo Olivia olhou nos olhos do moreno com um olhar reprovador. **\- Pode me acompanhar até o corredor, por favor?** Pediu a enfermeira, saindo do quarto e sendo seguida pelo jovem.

 **\- O que foi isso?** Perguntou a moça, ao notar a aproximação do moreno. Ele deu de ombros em resposta. **\- Sabe que seu irmão pode ter tido sequelas, não sabe? Ele está claramente assustado e você piora a situação?**

A enfermeira disse em um tom de absoluta reprovação. Sabia que aquele tom não poderia ser usado e que talvez fosse suspensa de seu trabalho, mas os olhos marejados e todo o medo que aquele paciente em especial transmitia, havia lhe partido o coração. Sam abaixou a cabeça.

 **\- Tem razão...** Disse baixinho, se arrependendo quase que instantaneamente de seus atos. Estendeu a mão. **\- Deixa que... Eu dou o remédio a ele...** Pediu. Então a moça lhe entregou o copinho com um remédio amarelado dentro.

 **\- Logo o médico deve chegar... Eu tenho umas coisas para fazer... Se precisar de mim, pode me chamar.**

Olivia sorriu, dando as costas e caminhando pelo corredor. O moreno entrou no quarto devagar e se sentou na cama do irmão.

\- **Ei...** Tentou chamar atenção do outro que estava coberto até o pescoço e deitado de lado, olhando para a janela. **\- Me desculpe...** Olhou o outro e acariciou-lhe o braço. O mais velho logo se virou devagar. **\- Ei, esse remédio faz o frio passar...** O jovem disse baixinho, sorrindo para Dean. Este assentiu com a cabeça e se sentou na cama. **\- Mas é ruim?** Perguntou em um tom receoso. O moreno fez uma careta. **\- É um pouco. Mas se você for corajoso e tomar ele todinho, eu prometo que te trago chocolate depois. Temos um acordo?**

Sorriu para o mais velho. Este sorriu de volta e pegou o copinho da mão do outro. Cheirou o remédio e fez uma careta de nojo. Tampou a respiração e tomou tudo de uma vez. Fez menção de vomitar e Sam se aproximou, segurando-lhe a testa. O loiro sorriu e lhe devolveu o copinho. Sam sorriu de volta e pegou o copinho, jogando-o no lixo. **\- Daqui a pouco eu trago sua recompensa.**

Piscou, provocando um risinho no mais velho, que se agarrou nas cobertas ao ver o médico que entrara na sala.

 **\- Doutor Josh...** Cumprimentou o jovem Winchester enquanto se levantava da cama. O médico assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu para o jovem.

 **\- Não esperava que ele acordasse tão cedo... Mas estou feliz por isso... É quase um milagre!**

Caminhou na direção da cama de Dean e se sentou ao seu lado. Sorriu para o homem e tirou uma caneta/lanterna do bolso de seu jaleco branco.

 **\- Olhe pra mim, por favor.**

Colocou o indicador no queixo do outro e o fez olhar em sua direção. Ligou a lanterninha em sua caneta e chegou se as pupilas do loiro estavam reagentes. Ao notar um bom resultado, guardou sua caneta no bolso novamente e lhe perguntou:

 **\- Pode me dizer seu nome completo?** O Winchester mais velho olhou para os lados e pensou um pouco.

 **\- Dean... Winchester**.

Josh olhou para o mais novo e este assentiu. Fez outra pergunta:

 **\- Qual a sua data de nascimento?**

O outro pensou mais um pouco até responder: **\- Vinte e quatro... De Janeiro... De mil novecentos e setenta e nove.**

Novamente Sam assentiu para o doutor.

 **\- Sabe onde está, Dean?** Este pensou por alguns momentos e meneou a cabeça.

 **\- Tudo bem. Astrid, prepare a sala de ressonância. Vamos ver se ele sofreu alguma sequela.**

A jovem enfermeira saiu pelos corredores apressada. O médico se levantou da cama e caminhou na direção do outro jovem ali presente.

 **\- Você precisa assinar uma permissão. Burocracia do hospital. Logo Astrid trará pra você.** Sam assentiu. **\- Ele tem agido estranho, doutor. Há algo de errado... Com o cérebro dele?** Perguntou em voz baixa. Josh suspirou.

 **\- Só vamos saber depois da ressonância.**

O moreno assentiu e caminhou na direção da cama do mais velho enquanto o médico saía do quarto. Sentou-se ali e acariciou-lhe a cabeça, beijando hesitantemente a testa dele. O mais velho o abraçou carinhosamente.

 **\- Você vai comigo?**

Perguntou baixinho. Sam se afastou um pouquinho e assentiu com a cabeça **.**

 **\- Vou estar sempre contigo. Prometo! -** Dean sorriu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V ~ Alta**

Já havia se passado um mês que estavam naquele hospital. Sam já era conhecido por quase todos os funcionários do lugar e até mesmo alguns pacientes. Não havia deixado mais aquele lugar desde um dia em que precisou ir pegar as roupas e armas que estavam no hotel em que se hospedaram na cidade. Havia saído enquanto Dean dormia, e quando voltou, este estava chorando e se balançando no chão do quarto, abraçado com o travesseiro. O mais novo levou uma hora inteira para acalmá-lo, fazê-lo parar de chorar e convencê-lo de que nunca o abandonaria ali. Só conseguiu porque uma das enfermeiras, a Olivia, foi pegar um cachorrinho de pelúcia na ala de pediatria para tentar animar o outro. Costumava funcionar com crianças, deveria funcionar com o loiro. E funcionou. Mas desde então, ele nunca mais abandonou aquele bicho de pelúcia, fazendo o mais novo ter que pagar um outro bicho de pelúcia para o hospital.

Sam demorou para se acostumar com as novas condições do irmão. Depois daquela ressonância que o doutor Josh fizera, foi diagnosticado que Dean havia tido realmente algumas sequelas de um pequeno dano no cérebro graças às pancadas que levara. O doutor disse que esse pequeno dano, levou o mais velho à uma regressão de idade mental. Disse que não importa quantos anos ele tenha. Ele sempre terá menos de oito anos em sua mente. Não conseguiram definir uma idade exata, mas era definitivo. Sem contar com a perda de memória. O mais velho não se lembrava de muita coisa da sua vida. Isso deixava Sam um tanto feliz. Já que ele não carregaria mais arrependimentos, culpa ou responsabilidades maiores do que cuidar de um cachorro de pelúcia ou brincar com os cabelos longos do irmão mais novo. Mas quando o mais jovem se acostumou, tudo pareceu mais fácil. Achava que finalmente, teriam uma vida juntos. Não juntos como desejava, mas poder acariciá-lo, beijá-lo, brincar com ele e dormir na mesma cama, sem ser repelido, já era algo gratificante.

\- Mano - Ouviu uma voz grossa chamar de longe. - Acorda, mano.

Sentiu algo macio passar por seu rosto. Abriu um dos olhos preguiçosamente e viu o mais velho de frente para a poltrona em que estava, passando a pata daquele já conhecido animalzinho de pelúcia, em seu rosto.

\- O que foi, Dean?

\- Abriu o outro olho e se espreguiçou, logo puxando o outro para seu colo, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e cair sentado sobre suas pernas, rindo um pouco alto em resposta às cócegas que começara a fazer.

\- Aaah! Isso não vale, sabia?

Disse o mais velho, enquanto ria e tentava se esquivar das cócegas.

\- Grrrr!

O mais novo Imitou um rosnar e parou as cócegas, beijando carinhosamente o rosto do outro. Olhou o relógio do hospital, preso em uma parede à sua frente, e viu que eram duas da tarde. Já haviam almoçado fazia um tempo e imaginou que Dean quisesse algo.

\- Por que me chamou? Está precisando de algo? Está com fome?

Perguntou, enquanto passava o dedo indicador em cima de uma cicatriz razoavelmente pequena que ficara na testa do irmão.

\- Não! A Liv me deu uns biscoitinhos ainda pouco.

\- Fez uma caretinha enquanto contava. Deitou a cabeça para trás e riu baixinho. - O médico veio enquanto você dormia também. Ele disse que meus últimos echa, exa... mes...

Não sabia porque tinha dificuldades com essa palavra, mas tentou mais uma vez.

\- É, exames. Ele disse que estão normais e que logo eu vou poder ir embora!

Riu baixinho, levantando-se do colo do mais novo. Abraçou seu mascote de pelúcia contra o peito e Sam notou, que seus olhos brilhavam. O moreno se levantou da poltrona e caminhou até o outro, abraçando-o carinhosamente.

\- Que bom, Dean! Fico tão feliz em ouvir isso!

Disse num tom baixo, enquanto acariciava-lhe os cabelos curtos e se afastou.

\- Quando exatamente, poderemos ir embora, o médico falou?

Perguntou Sam, curioso, louco para sair daquele lugar. Fazia um tempo que havia juntado dinheiro em uma poupança para comprar uma casa. Uma casa fixa. Um lugar para morar, um lar. Pretendia pedir a Dean para viver com ele. Claro, quando resolvesse contar. E estava programando para aquela noite. A noite quando tudo começou. Claro que, havia pensado na possibilidade do outro o rejeitar e sentir nojo dele. Neste caso, iria morar só, já que não conseguiria mais se aproximar do mais velho sem se sentir mal. Para falar a verdade, o moreno já havia comprado a casa, alguns meses antes, já que havia programado tudo a muito tempo. Era uma casinha simples de dois quartos, cozinha, banheiro, área de serviço, e claro, tinha uma garagem. Havia pensado até no Impala. Tinha vergonha apenas por pensar nisso, mas não achava que era algo ruim, ser sonhador. Já tinha mobilhado e decorado. Estava pronta para que colocasse seu plano em ação. Então aconteceu. E a casa teve de esperar.

Mas o tempo de espera daquela casinha na pequena cidade de Rockland, no Maine, havia acabado. Sam foi procurar o doutor, já que Dean não sabia responder sua pergunta de quando poderiam ir embora. Assim que o encontrou, este disse que poderiam ir no dia seguinte. O jovem ficou tão feliz por ouvir aquilo que abraçou Josh enquanto ria, expressando sua mais pura felicidade. O médico ria junto, um tanto sem graça, ao mesmo tempo que algumas pessoas passavam e olhavam, mas mesmo assim, não deixou de retribuir o abraço.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI ~ Lanchonete**

Sam estacionou o Impala á frente de uma casinha azul. Dean olhou para a mesma e sorriu, virando o rosto para o mais novo.

\- Por que você parou, mano? - Perguntou com um sorriso curioso. O mais novo sorriu de volta e lhe respondeu num tom paciente.

\- Por que esta, a partir de hoje, vai ser a nossa casa, Dean!

O mais velho virou o rosto para fitar a casinha mais uma vez. Era bonita, além de ser da sua cor preferida. Colocou a mão na janela do carro e passou as pontas dos dedos no vidro, enquanto observava a casa. Era como se tocasse em um quadro. Sorriu ao ver o jardim. Tinha algumas flores amarelas e a grama do mesmo era tão verde, que brilhava à luz do sol de primavera. O terreno era contornado por cercas brancas e pequenas, o que destacava aquela casa das outras. O moreno colocou a mão na coxa do homem ao seu lado.

\- Vamos entrar? - Perguntou baixinho, enquanto sorria para o outro. O loiro virou-se rapidamente e sorriu. - Vamos!

\- Disse alto, logo abrindo a porta do carro e correndo na direção da porta da casa, sem nunca largar aquele cachorrinho de pelúcia. Pulou as cercas com facilidade e correu na direção da porta, logo parando pra esperar o mais novo. Sam ria alto, enquanto saía do carro e trancava as portas.

\- É... Parece que você ganhou.

Disse alto, para o outro ouvir. Caminhou devagar na direção do porta malas, mantendo um sorriso, e abriu o mesmo, pegando duas bolsas grandes, contendo as roupas dele e do irmão. Fechou a porta do carro com o cotovelo e caminhou na direção da cerquinha, abrindo-a com dificuldade e entrando. Dean correu na direção dele e pegou uma das bolsas, para ajudá-lo e caminhou ao seu lado, até a porta.

O mais novo tirou a chave da casa do bolso e abriu a porta, dando de cara com os móveis novos, todos limpos e cheirosos. O tapete cheirava a perfume e ele sorriu. A faxineira que havia contratado no dia anterior, fez um trabalho perfeito. Olhou para o outro homem e sorriu para ele, de um jeito carinhoso.

\- Entra, Dean! Pode entrar, pode deixar essa bolsa em cima do sofá, se quiser.

Disse baixinho, dando um risinho ao vê-lo correr para dentro da casa, soltando a bolsa que carregava em cima do sofá e comentando alguma coisa sobre um cheiro bom ao mesmo tempo que subia as escadas apressado para ver seu novo quarto. O jovem entrou e empurrou a porta com um dos pés, deixando a bolsa com suas roupas no chão. Inspirou aquele perfume na casa e sorriu, lembrando-se de Dean dizer um dia que era seu perfume favorito. Era um cheiro amadeirado de perfume masculino. Um cheiro marcante, mas ao mesmo tempo suave. Sam achava que nunca saberia descrever aquele aroma, em sua vida. Olhou em volta. A casa era de porte médio. Nem grande, nem pequena. Era aconchegante e quente no inverno. Era perfeita. Era o que precisavam.

Passadas algumas horas, os irmãos já haviam se instalado. Guardaram suas roupas em seus respectivos guarda-roupas e cômodas e tomaram seus banhos, trocando suas roupas por umas mais confortáveis. Como não tinham o que comer em casa, decidiram sair e ir na direção do restaurante mais próximo. Decidiram ir a pé mesmo, já que ficava a algumas quadras dali e queriam conhecer melhor a vizinhança. Caminhavam sem pressa. Era noite e o céu estava limpo, mostrando a lua cheia com várias estrelas em volta. Sam virou-se para sorrir para o mais velho. Demorou para convencê-lo a deixar aquele animalzinho de pelúcia em casa. Dean relutou um pouco, mas aceitou o pedido do mais novo, já que este prometeu que não sairia de perto dele. O loiro esticou o braço, desejando segurar a mão do moreno, que logo notou aquela ação e segurou carinhosamente a mão do irmão. O mais velho olhava para todos os lados, curiosamente. Teve um momento em que este virou a cabeça para trás apenas para observar a lua enquanto andavam e o outro teve de segurá-lo, ao vê-lo tropeçar em uma pedra. Riram e o mais novo beijou-lhe o rosto, deixando o irmão com um sentimento de proteção.

Sam empurrou a porta de vidro da lanchonete, permitindo que o outro entrasse antes. Este logo se direcionou para uma mesa no canto, sentando-se ao lado da janela. O mais novo entrou logo atrás, caminhando na direção daquela mesa em especial e sentando-se à frente do mais velho. Sorriu.

\- Hey... O que foi?

Perguntou baixinho, notando o loiro um tanto nervoso. O mesmo meneou a cabeça e mentiu.

\- Nada!

O jovem suspirou e decidiu ignorar aquilo, deixando-o com seu espaço. Sorriu para o irmão e lhe perguntou o que desejaria comer, obtendo uma resposta quase que automática:

\- Torta!

Dean disse infantilmente, fazendo o mais novo rir e sentir seus olhos se encherem de água ao se lembrar do mais velho lhe pedindo tortas quando ainda era ''ele mesmo''. O moreno levantou-se.

\- Ok, vou pedir sua torta e ir ao banheiro. Você promete me esperar aqui? Bem quietinho?

Perguntou, ao mesmo tempo que prendia suas lágrimas, querendo logo se enfiar naquele banheiro e despejar toda sua tristeza. O mais velho assentiu devagar, um pouco amedrontado por ficar só.

\- Promete não demorar? Perguntou receoso, enquanto notava os estranhos olhares de três homens sentados no balcão da lachonete. Sam assentiu enquanto beijava o topo da cabeça do loiro e afastou-se, pedindo à garçonete, uma torta para o mais velho. A moça assentiu com um sorriso e o moreno o retribuiu, logo entrando rapidamente no banheiro.

Dean mexia as mãos e cantava baixinho uma música que ouviu na rádio enquanto iam pra casa. Olhava pela janela e sorria sozinho ao ver a lua. O homem que fitava o mais velho do balcão, levantou-se e caminhou até ele, aproveitando que agora estava sozinho.

\- Hey! - Chamou o homem, assustando o loiro, chamando sua atenção.

\- Aqui não é lugar para retardados feito você. Some daqui, cara!

O mais velho sentiu seus olhos marejarem, mas tentou ser forte.

\- Eu estou esperando meu mano, ele não deve demorar. Eu...

Sentiu sua cabeça começar a doer e se distraiu, assustando-se ao sentir algo bater com força contra seu rosto. O homem havia lhe dado um soco e agora os outros dois que estavam junto dele, se aproximavam.

O moreno estava à frente da pia. Segurava na mesma com as duas mãos enquanto se olhava nos olhos através do espelho.

Por que isso teve que acontecer comigo? Eu não tenho direito de ser feliz? O Dean também não tem esse direito?

Sussurrou, perguntando-se tudo aquilo. Ainda estava confuso por todos aqueles acontecimentos. Não foi fácil ter que acordar um dia e ver seu irmão, que era quase uma muralha, de tão forte, agora não passar de uma criança indefesa, mentalmente. O mais novo já havia chorado tudo o que podia e agora apenas estava preso em seus pensamentos. Meneou a cabeça, retornando a realidade e suspirou, logo lavando os olhos e o rosto. Ouviu um barulho alto na lanchonete enquanto secava o rosto e concentrou-se. Ouviu outro barulho alto e correu na direção da porta, abrindo-a.

Sam assustou-se ao ver três homens caídos no chão, desacordados e Dean sentado naquele cantinho onde estava antes, com o rosto machucado e o nariz sangrando. Ele estava encolhido e com as duas mãos na cabeça. Gemia um pouco alto, graças à dor insuportável que sentia na cabeça enquanto as garçonetes o olhavam assustadas. O jovem voltou a olhar os homens. Eram grandes e fortes, não sabia o que tinha acontecido ali, mas iria descobrir. Saiu do banheiro e aproximou-se do irmão, sentando-se ao lado dele.

\- Hey, Dean, o que aconteceu, hein?

Disse num tom carinhoso, chamando a atenção do outro.

\- Sammy..,

Dean disse baixinho, enquanto tirava as mãos da cabeça, devagar.

\- Minha cabeça dói, muito. Eu... Parou de falar, distraindo-se com algo.

\- Está tudo bem agora, tá? Não se preocupe! O moreno sussurrou, estranhando o jeito com que ele o chamara alguns segundos antes. Logo deixou o assunto para depois e pegou um guardanapo disponível em cima da mesa e começou a limpar o sangue do rosto do irmão.

Pegaram a torta que haviam pedido alguns minutos antes para viagem e Sam decidiu que pediria uma pizza para ele, quando chegassem em casa. O nariz de Dean já havia parado de sangrar, mas ele ainda reclamava de dores na cabeça. Chegaram em casa depois de alguns minutos de caminhada rápida e o moreno conduziu o mais velho até o sofá, ajudando-o a se deitar. Afastou-se e trancou a porta, logo correndo para o andar de cima e pegando o cachorro de pelúcia de Dean. Voltou correndo e entregou-lhe o animalzinho, voltando a correr na direção da cozinha para pegar um remédio e um copo com água para o irmão. Dean tomou o remédio com um pouco de dificuldade e agarrou-se naquele bichinho, enquanto suspirava. Encolheu-se e, antes que o moreno se afastasse para levar o copo vazio de volta para a cozinha, o segurou pelo pulso.

\- Mano...

Sam ouviu e colocou o copo em cima da mesa de centro. Abaixou-se e ajoelhou no chão, sorrindo para o loiro.

\- Sim...

Acariciou-lhe os cabelos curtos e beijou-lhe a testa.

\- Eu... Sou retardado?

Perguntou baixinho, enquanto abraçava seu cãozinho. O moreno parou com as carícias na cabeça do outro por uns segundos e meneou a cabeça, logo voltando a acariciar o mais velho.

\- Não, não é! Você só sofreu um acidente e ficou desse jeitinho, mas não é retardado. Quem te disse isso, querido? - Perguntou ao outro, num sussurro.

\- Aqueles caras lá da lanchonete me chamaram de retardado e disseram que eu não podia ficar lá. Um deles me chamou de bicha, também. - Olhou para o chão, encolhendo-se mais no sofá. - Eu era normal antes de sofrer esse acidente?

Perguntou, quase num sussurro, mas que o mais novo pode escutar e ao mesmo tempo sentir seu coração se partir em vários pedaços, graças ao tom inocente do loiro.

\- Bicha? E o que você fez?

Disse, ignorando a pergunta feita pelo outro, já que não sabia como lhe responder.

\- Eu não sei! Minha cabeça começou a doer muito. Eu não me lembro o que eu fiz. Quando eu dei por mim, aqueles caras estavam no chão e você estava do meu lado.

Fungou, abraçando o bicho de pelúcia. O moreno estranhou. Algo deve ter acontecido. Ele perguntaria às garçonetes no dia seguinte.

\- E porque, te chamaram de bicha? - Perguntou curioso. Dean levantou o olhar para encarar o moreno. Tirou um guardanapo de dentro do bolso da calça jeans e o entregou. - Por isso.

Sam pegou o guardanapo e leu um ''Eu te amo'' escrito à caneta no mesmo. Levantou o olhar para o mais velho, com um sorriso.

\- Eu não sei porque, mas precisava que soubesse disso. - O mais velho sussurrou, sorrindo tímidamente e escondendo o rosto com o cãozinho de pelúcia. O moreno riu e acariciou-lhe a cabeça, sussurrando próximo à orelha do homem:

\- Eu também te amo, Dean!

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII ~ Dores, desculpas e perdão.**

Aquela noite tinha sido diferente. Triste, assustadora e ao mesmo tempo... Perfeita! Depois do fim daquela dor insistente, graças a grande ajuda do remédio, Dean dormiu ali mesmo no sofá e Sam teve de carregá-lo até seu quarto. Mas assim que o mais velho fora posto na cama, acordou de sobressalto, amedrontado. Viu o outro ali e segurou-lhe o pulso, impedindo-o de ir embora, pedindo para que dormisse ali aquela noite. Ver o irmão assustado daquela forma, deixava o coração do moreno em pedaços e acabou cedendo, acatando o pedido do outro e dormindo ali aquela noite, abraçado junto à ele.

Na manhã seguinte, o jovem acordou cedo. A cabeça do outro estava deitada sobre um de seus braços e seu cabelo roçava em sua pele, causando uma certa coceira. Mas mesmo assim, aquilo não deixava de ser bom. Sorriu sozinho e levantou da cama com o maior cuidado, apoiando a cabeça do irmão em seu travesseiro, com medo de acordá-lo, deixando um beijo carinhoso em sua têmpora. Saiu do quarto e espreguiçou-se, logo indo na direção da cozinha, para preparar o café da manhã. Torradas feitas na hora com achocolatado bem gelado para o mais velho e café, também com torradas para ele. Terminou de preparar tudo e nem precisou chamar o outro. Ele já havia se levantado e olhava o moreno, com um olhar que expressava uma curiosidade extremamente infantil, escondido atrás da porta da cozinha. O jovem já o tinha visto ali e sorriu para ele, recebendo um sorriso tímido em resposta. O loiro foi na direção da mesa e sentou-se em uma cadeira, balançando as pernas, enquanto seu achocolatado e torradas eram postos à sua frente pelo mais novo.

E assim correu o dia. Calmo, normal, sem mais dores de cabeça. Pelo menos até o momento em que Sam levou Dean até aquela mesma lanchonete. Foi lá com a intenção de almoçar com o outro e também de perguntar às garçonetes o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. O loiro relutou um pouco, mas acabou indo, desta vez, abraçado com seu mascote de pelúcia. Parte do acordo que fizera com Sam para ir até aquele lugar de novo. A outra parte do acordo, era de não ficar sozinho de novo. O moreno ainda não entendia por que ele não gostava de ficar só, mas acatou suas condições.

Chegando lá, o mais velho sentou-se no mesmo lugar do outro dia. Na última mesa do canto, ao lado de seu irmão. Era o lugar mais reservado e também vazio da lanchonete. O jovem pediu o prato do dia: arroz, feijão e lasanha quatro queijos. Dean adorou. Colocou seu mascote no colo, como se o protegesse e comeu tudo. Assim que o moreno terminou de comer, vendo que seu irmão já havia terminado alguns minutos antes, pediu um sunday de chocolate com castanhas para ele, como sobremesa. Levantou-se dali, prometendo ao loiro de que não sairia do alcance de sua visão e foi conversar com as garçonetes, deixando o irmão ali, sentado apenas com seu mascote no colo e sorvete na mesa. Ficou de costas para o loiro e de frente para o balcão, enquanto perguntava à moça ali presente, o que acontecera na noite anterior. Ficou sabendo que aqueles homens haviam ido para o hospital com hemorragia interna, graças à golpes desferidos em pontos sensíveis do corpo, mas que não haviam morrido. Sam franziu a testa. Não foi Dean quem fez aquilo. Ele havia pensado nessa hipótese. Na verdade, pensou nela até finalmente ser vencido pelo sono. Tinha esperanças de que o irmão ainda estivesse ''vivo'' ali dentro daquela mente infantil. Mas as perdeu naquele momento. Pelo menos grande parte delas. Ele não conhecia aqueles tipos de golpes. Assim que a garçonete fez menção em tocar no assunto de quem fizera aquilo, Dean voltou a sentir dores de cabeça. A moça se distraiu, olhando o loiro e o viu olhar de volta, em seus olhos. Tinha um olhar ameaçador e debochado ao mesmo tempo que colocava o dedo indicador à frente dos próprios lábios, ordenando silêncio. A moça congelou e quando Sam olhou para o mais velho, o viu comendo seu sunday, com a mão em sua têmpora. Provavelmente estava sentindo aquela dor de novo. O jovem não entendeu. A moça desconversou e disse não saber de nada. O moreno apenas aceitou a resposta e voltou para sua mesa, desconfiado.

\- Se não foi Dean que fez aquilo... Então quem foi? - Pensou. – Mano, Estou com dor de cabeça.

O loiro disse, terminando seu sorvete, chamando ao mesmo tempo, a atenção do moreno de volta à realidade.

\- Tudo bem, Dean, eu trouxe seu remédio.

Sam respondeu, num tom paciente, ao mesmo tempo que sorria ao irmão e pegava em sua mão carinhosamente, recebendo um sorriso quase que infantil como resposta.

\- Vou pedir um pouco de água pra você, e já volto, ok?

Disse o maior num tom carinhoso, enquanto levantava-se da cadeira, indo pedir um copo de água à moça presente atrás daquele balcão comprido da lanchonete. Ela lhe deu o copo e ele agradeceu sorrindo, levando o mesmo até a mesa do irmão. Tirou uma cápsula branca do bolso de seu jeans e entregou o remédio ao loiro, observando-o tomar o mesmo com certa dificuldade. Sam devolveu o copo à garçonete, com um agradecimento e estendeu a mão para o mais velho, chamando-o para irem para casa. O mais novo não sabia cozinhar e sabia que o outro também não poderia. Comiam algumas vezes ali naquela lanchonete, outras vezes pediam pizza. Dean havia perdido a primeira impressão do estabelecimento e agora até gostava de ir lá, sempre pedindo um sunday de chocolate. Sam achava que ele estava começando a ficar viciado naquele sorvete, mas nunca conseguia negar os pedidos do irmão. Mesmo porque, ele nunca negara seus pedidos enquanto crescia. Também não podia trabalhar e muito menos deixar o mais velho sozinho. Ele iria surtar. Até pensou em chamar a enfermeira Olivia, para ajudar, mas imaginou que ela cobrasse caro. Então continuou usando cartões falsos e o dinheiro que tinham até encontrar uma resolução para aquele problema. E assim se passaram os dias e as semanas. Chegando numa contagem final de seis meses.

Frequentavam aquela lanchonete praticamente todo os dias, no mínimo, uma vez por semana. Viraram clientes dali e conheceram até alguns de seus vizinhos. Um dia, enquanto voltavam para casa à noite, aqueles homens, os que o mais velho havia deixado desacordados outro dia na lanchonete, os cercaram na rua. Dean segurou a mão do mais novo e quis estar com seu cãozinho nos braços para apertá-lo naquele momento, mas no dia anterior, ele havia ido para a lavanderia e o loiro só poderia vê-lo de novo na próxima semana. Sam olhou os três homens mais dois, junto á eles, enquanto formavam um círculo em volta dos irmãos.

\- Mano, eu estou com medo! - O mais velho sussurrou, enquanto apertava a mão do outro. - Está tudo bem, Dean! Tudo bem! Sam respondeu num tom calmo. Na verdade, também estava com medo. Mas não poderia demonstrar aquilo ao outro. Tinha que ser forte. Tinha que ser o irmão mais velho. Tinha que ser mais ''Dean''.

\- O que está acontecendo, cara? Por que está cercando a gente assim? Ninguém te fez nada. Deixa a gente em paz!

O mais novo disse num tom confiante, enquanto soltava a mão do irmão e o passava para trás de seu corpo, protegendo-o do homem que se aproximava pela frente. O homem riu.

\- Nosso assunto não é com você. É com esse retardado, filho da puta. Ele mandou a gente pro hospital e agora ele vai direto é pro cemitério. Fica longe, moleque!

Disse o homem enquanto se aproximava e Sam deu alguns passos para trás, sempre protegendo o loiro.

– Parece que o único retardado aqui é você. E se você encostar em um fio de cabelo do meu irmão, você...

O moreno parou de falar e virou-se para trás, assim que sentiu o irmão soltar seus braços. O mais velho estava de quatro no chão e gemia sem parar. Sua cabeça estava doendo. Mais do que em todas as vezes que já doeu. Era dez vezes pior do que qualquer dor que sentira antes.

\- Mano...

O mais novo abaixou-se, esquecendo dos cinco homens que os cercavam. Segurou em um dos braços do mais velho e o olhou preocupado.

\- Dean! Dean! Você está bem? Vou te levar pra casa, está bom? Vou cuidar de você. Aguenta!

Sam dizia, com sua respiração entrecortada. Segurou um dos braços do irmão e o levantou sem muita dificuldade do chão. O loiro se segurou nele com toda a força que tinha, mas nunca parecia suficiente para se manter em pé. Mesmo assim tentou e conseguiu, com muito custo, ficar de pé ao lado do irmão. Sua dor não passava e sua cabeça latejava cada vez mais forte. O mais velho lutava com todas as suas forças contra aquilo, mas parecia piorar à proporção de quanto lutava. Os homens não fizeram nada, apenas olhavam com um sorriso debochado.

\- Não pensa que vai escapar tão fácil assim, retardado!

O homem grande, o que parecia ser o líder daquele grupo de homens fortes, disse num tom alto e confiante para Dean enquanto Sam o carregava na direção de casa. O mais velho estacou. O moreno parou junto com ele e o fitou, sem entender muito, mas preocupado que ele tivesse piorado. O loiro olhou para trás e fitou aquele homem nos olhos. Seus olhos estavam brancos. Mas nem por isso menos demoníacos do que os olhos negros ''convencionais''. Ao contrário do que podia parecer, seus olhos eram diferentes, óbvio, mas transpareciam poder. Não só isso. Aquele olhar provocava respeito. Medo. Obediência. Olhou aquele homem por alguns segundos e logo seus olhos voltaram ao normal. O homem não disse nada. Não fez nada. Ficou parado onde estava, com uma expressão amedrontada no rosto. Sam não viu. Apenas tinha olhado o irmão nesse meio tempo. Não viu nem seus olhos, porque ele estava de costas. Não entendeu aquela parada e sem tocar no assunto, o levou para casa. Caminharam por mais uns cinco minutos até chegarem em sua casinha azul. O jovem abriu a porta, ainda carregando o irmão e entrou, deixando a porta como estava, levando-o para se sentar no sofá. Voltou em passos rápidos até a porta e a fechou, trancando-a. Rumou para a cozinha e pegou uma drágea do remédio para dor de cabeça que sempre dava a Dean. Pegou um copo de água gelada e levou até o irmão. Sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá e o viu tomar o remédio. Colocou o copo com um resto de água em cima da mesa de centro e acomodou-se no sofá.

\- Vem, deita aqui, Dean!

Disse baixinho, enquanto passava as mãos pelas próprias coxas. O mais velho sorriu e deitou-se devagar no sofá. Estava um pouco tonto pela dor de cabeça e achou que tinha apagado durante o caminho, mas decidiu não tocar no assunto. Deitou a cabeça em cima das pernas do irmão e aconchegou-se ali. Suspirou preguiçosamente e sorriu para ele mesmo, adorando estar daquele jeito com seu mano.

\- Sam...

O mais velho chamou. O tom de sua voz era pesado, como se ele sentisse culpado. E se sentia, na verdade. O moreno acariciou-lhe os cabelos curtos e sussurrou em resposta:

\- Sim, querido...

Dean suspirou e começou a desabafar, sem mais delongas.

\- Eu sei que sou um retardado. Desculpe-me por estar sendo um peso pra você, Sam. Eu nunca te contei, mas existem noites em que eu fico um pouco acordado antes de dormir e eu me lembro de como eu era. Eu não me esqueci de tudo, Sam. Eu me lembro... E... Eu sempre cuidei de você... Hoje nem pra isso sirvo mais. Eu me sinto... Eu me sinto um inútil, sabe?

O mais velho disse em voz baixa, naquele mesmo tom pesado. A cada palavra que o mais novo ouvia, seu coração doía mais.

-[i] Dean, por favor, não diga isso! - disse baixinho, acariciando a cabeça do irmão.

\- Não, por favor, me deixa continuar...

O mais velho insistiu e Sam se calou, preparando seu coração.

\- Eu era um homem, Sam. Eu não era um garotinho de oito anos. Eu conseguia me defender e te defender. Hoje eu só consigo chorar.

Agora, algumas lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto, enquanto dizia isso. Sam sentia sua calça jeans umedecer um pouco, mas não se importou e manteve as carícias nos cabelos curtos do irmão.

\- Perdoe-me, Sam... Perdoe-me por não ser mais como antes, por não poder ser mais um irmão, um guardião e muito menos o homem que você queria que eu fosse. Eu já ouvi você chorando, antes de dormir. Eu ouvi você conversando com o travesseiro e não te culpo. Eu também ouvi você sussurrar que me ama, que queria que fossemos como um casal, mas tudo o que você pode ser é minha babá. Além do mais, ouvi você dizer que não aguenta... E... Eu também não te culpo por isso. - Sam puxou o irmão pelo ombro para olhá-lo nos olhos:

\- Eu estava errado quando disse aquelas coisas. Você sempre foi a minha babá. Sempre. Então eu posso retribuir o favor, não acha? Dean, eu te amo! Se eu não cuidasse de você, só porque não podemos ser um casal, eu seria um monstro, um egoísta. E isso, eu não sou. Não me importo se somos ou não um casal ou irmãos ou babá um do outro. Eu não ligo pra isso porque só me importo com os sentimentos. Eu te amo e você me ama e não me repele quando eu quero ficar perto. Isso é o mais importante pra mim, você me deixar cuidar de você, você me deixar te demonstrar o meu amor.

O mais novo respondeu, arrependido de um dia ter dito aquelas coisas horríveis, mesmo que pra um travesseiro. Dean sorriu e olhou nos olhos do irmão.

\- Eu te amo, Sam!

Sussurrou baixinho. Sam assentiu com a cabeça e respondeu, também em voz baixa:

\- Também te amo... E pare de pensar nessas coisas, viu?

Fez um cafuné nos cabelos loiros do outro, provocando-lhe um risinho baixo. Este se sentou no sofá. Suas dores já haviam melhorado bastante e conseguia ficar sentado sem problemas, agora. O moreno o fitava com um sorriso e Dean colocou uma de suas mãos no rosto do outro, acariciando-o gentilmente. Delicadamente. O moreno fechou os olhos e pendeu a cabeça para o lado em que seu rosto era acariciado. Suspirou e sorriu feliz por receber aquele carinho. Então o mais velho se aproximou e o beijou carinhosamente nos lábios. O moreno retribuiu e logo o beijo ficou mais calmo, involuntário, simples e apaixonado ao mesmo tempo que era guiado apenas pelo instinto dos dois. As dores passaram. A consciência de Dean não mais o incomodava com aqueles pensamentos de culpa e os irmãos dormiram na mesma cama naquela noite. Não fizeram sexo. Apenas se acariciaram e se beijavam vez e outra, até o momento em que dormiram.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII ~ Amor verdadeiro**

Na manhã seguinte, Dean acordara mais cedo do que outro. Levantou-se com cuidado e coçou um dos olhos com o dedo indicador. Caminhou preguiçosamente até o banheiro e fechou a porta. Olhou-se no espelho e suspirou. Lavou o rosto, fez suas necessidades e ao segurar na maçaneta para abrir a porta, sentiu aquela dor em sua cabeça, dessa vez, mais forte do que nunca. Caiu no chão ajoelhado e apoiou-se na porta. Fechou os olhos e abriu a mesma, ficando de quatro, engatinhando para fora do banheiro. Tentou chamar o moreno, mas sua voz não saía e este estava dormindo. Sua cabeça latejava com força, como se algo batesse forte contra ela. Lembrou-se de algo. Lembrou-se de um homem batendo sua cabeça contra o chão.

\- Não...

Sussurrou para ele mesmo, logo deitando-se ali onde estava.

\- Por que você não me deixa em paz? - sussurrou com a voz fraca, logo perdendo suas forças por completo.

Meia hora depois, Sam acordou.

\- Dean?

Chamou num tom sonolento, dando falta do irmão ao seu lado ao notar o lugar pertencente à ele, vazio.

\- Coloquei ele pra dormir. Quer deixar recado?

Uma voz grossa, mas conhecida, vinda do canto do quarto, perguntou. O moreno olhou naquela direção e viu Dean sentado em uma poltrona. Este lhe mostrou seus olhos brancos por um breve instante, identificando-se e sorriu enquanto seus olhos se tornavam verdes de novo.

\- Eu conheço você! - O moreno disse, sentando-se na cama devagar. - Era você na lanchonete. Você deixou meu irmão feito uma criança, seu desgraçado!

Disse num tom raivoso, levantando-se da cama e caminhando na direção do outro. Estacou no meio do caminho ao ver que ele nem se mexera. O demônio suspirou, sem dar muita atenção para o outro, a alguns passos de proximidade. Virou o rosto para fitar o caçador nos olhos.

\- Eu sei o que fiz. E foi de propósito. Agora, podemos conversar? - Sam cerrou o punho.

\- Filho da mãe! - calou-se. - Eu vou te exorcisar de novo e quantas vezes for preciso pra você deixar o meu irmão em paz!

Disse, provocando um riso no loiro. Arqueou as sobrancelhas sem entender o riso do outro e o fitou, com uma extrema confusão no olhar.

\- Acha que aquele exorcismo funcionou em mim? Eu saí daquele cara porque era a hora.

Coçou a testa com o polegar e suspirou. Baixou uma das mãos e pegou uma garrafa de cerveja que encontrara na geladeira, minutos antes. Deu um gole e mostrou a cama com a mão livre.

\- Podemos conversar? Ou eu vou ter que te sentar nessa merda de cama e te forçar a me ouvir? - o demônio disse, demonstrando ao outro que estava perdendo sua paciência.

\- Eu não tenho medo de você, desgraçado!

\- Eu sei que não Sam, mas eu posso te devolveu seu irmão; normal e forte como antes. O que acha¿ - O jovem assentiu e sentou-se na cama devagar, de frente para o outro.

\- Por que?

Perguntou em voz baixa, sentindo seus olhos ficarem marejados. O loiro tomou mais um gole da cerveja e a colocou de lado. Suspirou e comentou, antes de responder à pergunta do outro:

\- Tinha medo de que me perguntasse isso. - sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. – Ok, vamos ver por onde começar. - relaxou na poltrona e suspirou novamente, logo começando a falar.

\- Isso tudo foi um teste. Meu e de mais um outro ser. Nós queríamos saber se vocês se amavam mesmo. De verdade. Não de corpo, mas sim de alma, pois parece que é muito mais do que isso. Você não se aproveitou de Dean em momento algum. Não jogou absolutamente nada na cara dele, não o maltratou e não o abandonou. Nunca. Isso que vocês sentem não é luxúria, não é pecaminoso. É um sentimento muito grande, posso notar isso pelo Dean. E notei pelos seus gestos com relação a ele. Vocês se amam de verdade. Vocês nasceram na mesma família por uma falta de sorte, um acaso...

Sam arqueou as sobrancelhas, interrompendo o loiro. - Teste? Por que um demônio estaria fazendo isso? - o outro suspirou, logo respondendo:

\- Porque eu posso entrar em corpos humanos sem permissão e quem me mandou fazer isso, não pode. Mas, o que importa, Samuel, é que o amor de vocês... O sentimento... Não é pecado. E o mais importante é que vocês podem e vão ficar juntos, em paz, a partir do momento em que eu for embora.

O moreno sorriu tristemente. – Bom, eu agradeço, mas o Dean é uma criança, não tem como... - Disse, derrotado.

\- Eu fiz isso com ele, porque era parte do plano. Mas eu vou curá-lo, garoto! - o demônio disse com um sorriso.

\- Em troca de que? Com quem você trabalha? - Sam perguntava, deixando o demônio desconfortável. - Olha, garoto. não é em troca de nada. Não sou um mercenário como os outros demônios. Eu sou diferente. - Sam riu sarcasticamente.

\- Ah é? E aquelas pessoas mortas na lanchonete? E Dean? Ora me poupe! - o loiro cerrou os olhos.

\- Dean foi um teste, eu já te disse. Era necessário para que os céus e infernos entendessem que vocês se pertencem, se completam, independentemente de parentesco, de família ou até mesmo de sexo. E as pessoas naquela lanchonete eram todos demônios. Não estavam mortos, estavam apenas desacordadas, devido ao exorcismo. O demônio deu de ombros.

\- Céus e infernos? Sam perguntou, sem entender.

\- É cedo para você entender, garoto, mas você deve saber que estão abençoados e protegidos por possuírem um pelo outro o amor mais puro e significativo deste planeta. Graças a vocês, nós percebemos que o mundo não está perdido de tudo. Percebemos que os humanos não são animais, da forma que consideramos. Percebemos que há amor. E o de vocês é o mais especial. - o demônio acomodou-se na poltrona. - Meu tempo aqui acabou. Vou deixá-los em paz para sempre. Ah, e seu irmão está desacordado, mas quando ele acordar, será adulto novamente.

Sam levantou-se. - Espera! - chamou, mas quando percebeu, era apenas seu irmão que estava ali.

\- Dean sorriu para ele antes de desmaiar. Sam Caminhou até a poltrona e o pegou no colo, sem muita dificuldade, carregando-o para a cama, o deitou gentilmente e o cobriu. Caminhou até a poltrona e pegou a garrafa de cerveja que estava ali, levando-a até a cozinha e jogando-a fora, pegando um copo com água para o irmão. Correu de volta para o quarto e viu seu irmão acordado. Ele coçava a cabeça e passava a mão pelo rosto, vez e outra.

\- Sammy? - chamou ao ver o outro próximo dele. Sam sorriu e caminhou até a cama, sentando-se ali e abraçando o irmão carinhosamente. - Sim, Dean... - sussurrou em resposta, enquanto o irmão retribuía seu abraço com força.

Passaram um bom tempo abraçados daquele jeito e Dean foi o primeiro a soltar o abraço, visivelmente sem jeito. O moreno riu.

\- Vou deixá-lo descansar um pouco. Acho que você está precisando, não é? - perguntou em voz baixa. O loiro sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. - Se importaria de ficar comigo? Quer dizer, pelo menos até eu dormir? - sentiu seu rosto esquentar, logo depois de fazer aquele pedido ao irmão. O jovem assentiu com a cabeça, rindo baixinho ao notar a vergonha do outro, logo deitando-se ao lado dele.

\- Mas é claro, Dean... É tudo o que eu quero, agora! - sussurrou, deitando a cabeça por cima do braço do mais velho, suspirando e fechando os olhos, deixando-o mais sem graça do que já estava, porém, feliz. O loiro sorriu timidamente e beijou a cabeça do irmão, logo caindo no sono.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX ~ Só você e eu**

Depois de três horas de sono, Dean acordou. Abriu os olhos e sentiu-se sem jeito ao notar que Sam o olhava com um sorriso bobo, deitado ao seu lado.

\- Dormiu bem? – o ouviu perguntar num sussurro e assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Sam... Eu... Começou a se expressar em voz baixa, mas não teve coragem de terminar. Queria dizer o quão errado se sentia. Queria dizer o que sentia ao irmão, mas havia aquela barreira em sua mente. Aquela maldita barreira. Suspirou e virou-se de costas para o outro. Sam notou que Dean estava estranho. Acariciou-lhe o braço e o beijou.

\- O que houve? Hein? - perguntou baixinho, num tom sereno, ao mesmo tempo que abraçava o irmão por trás.

\- Sam, me solta, por favor!

Dean conseguiu dizer, por fim, sentindo que o mais novo congelou atrás de seu corpo. O moreno sentiu seu coração se quebrar ao meio ao ouvir o outro falar daquele jeito, naquele tom tão frio.

\- Tudo bem...

Conseguiu responder, com a voz tão fraca quanto as batidas de seu coração machucado. Levantou-se devagar da cama e deixou aquele quarto, caminhando na direção do próprio, fechando a porta devagar, assim que entrou e deitando-se em sua cama, logo começando a chorar.

Uma hora depois, Dean resolveu bater na porta do outro quarto. Não obtendo resposta, entrou devagar, encontrando o irmão deitado na cama, com o olhar perdido em um ponto que não sabia exatamente qual era. Estava encolhido, provavelmente com frio. Aproximou-se da cama, o cobriu devagar, mas antes que pudesse se afastar, o mais novo segurou em seu pulso:

\- Fica! Precisamos conversar!

Ouviu o moreno sussurrar, logo olhando em seus olhos. O loiro suspirou e hesitou por um momento, mas assentiu com a cabeça e sentou-se na cama do outro.

\- Por que me tratou daquele jeito? - Sam perguntou curioso, sentando-se na cama, mantendo suas pernas cobertas. Dean baixou o olhar. - Por que você é meu irmão e isso... Isso é doentio. - disse por fim, levantando a cabeça para olhar o outro. Sam arqueou as sobrancelhas, não acreditando no que o outro dizia. - Você é meu irmão, eu não posso te amar, não posso te beijar, não posso fazer sexo com você porque além de ser meu irmão é homem. O que o pai diria? Daria-nos uma surra. Não podemos fazer isso, é errado!

Dean continuou. Na verdade, ele não acreditava em uma palavra que dizia. Elas eram automáticas, foram pensadas e programadas enquanto o irmão chorava no outro quarto. Dean tentava racionalizar seu amor. Tentava se convencer de que não desejava o irmão, de que não era apaixonado por ele e que apenas estava confundindo um simples amor fraternal. Por aquele amor, considerado ''normal''.

\- E daí? - perguntou Sam deixando o mais velho sem resposta.

\- Que se dane o pai. Abandonou a gente pra ir caçar aquele maldito demônio. Não o vemos a quanto tempo? Um ano? Só sabemos que está vivo por mensagens de celular. E quem se importa se somos homens, irmãos ou o que mais for? Só você. Por que não esquece isso? Você estava acordado e ouviu o que aquele demônio disse, não ouviu? - perguntou, fazendo Dean baixar o olhar.

\- Sim eu ouvi... Mas...

\- Sam irritou-se. - Mas o que? Por que está fazendo isso, Dean? Por que faz isso com você, comigo, com nós dois? - Dean baixou a cabeça, enquanto o irmão continuava. - Eu sei que, aquele garotinho era você. Sei o quão carinhoso você pode ser, sei que você me ama, sei o que você sente e não adianta você fingir que está tudo bem. Não está, Dean! - O mais velho assentiu com a cabeça.

– Perdoe-me, Sam! Sempre menti pra mim mesmo e pra todos em volta, sempre me escondi, fingi que não havia nada. Perdoa-me. Eu acho que acabei criando uma barreira contra mim mesmo.

O moreno suspirou e ajoelhou-se na cama. Andou de quatro até o irmão, ficando por trás dele. O abraçou e beijou-lhe o ombro, depois o pescoço, parando com os lábios próximos à sua orelha.

\- Não há mais por que se esconder, Dean, não tem mais motivos pra mentir, não tem mais pra quem mentir, somos só você e eu. Vamos viver isso! Não fazemos mal a ninguém, apenas nos amamos. Que mal há nisso? Sempre fomos só nos dois e sempre seremos assim. Só eu e você. - sussurrava próximo à orelha do irmão, enquanto lhe acariciava o peito por cima da camisa de manga com um ursinho estampado, que usava desde o dia anterior. Dean fechou os olhos e levou uma das mãos até a mão do mais novo, em seu peito.

\- Eu pensei que você gostasse de mim como irmão. Se soubesse que me amava também, eu teria dito antes, não quando pensava que estava morrendo. - sorriu amargamente e abriu os olhos, virando o rosto para fitar o outro. Sam riu.

\- Eu ia te contar naquele dia. Na verdade, estava esperando o demônio ser morto para então te contar, no fim do dia. Eu imaginava que você nunca mais iria querer olhar na minha cara. Sam sentiu seu rosto esquentar e baixou o olhar, envergonhado.

\- Você sempre estava com uma mulher diferente, pra mim, você era mais que hétero, sei lá!

Terminou, com um suspiro. O mais velho beijou-lhe a mão e se virou, tocando o queixo do mais novo com o dedo indicador, fazendo-o levantar o olhar.

\- Eu tentava satisfazer o desejo que tinha por você, mas que não podia contar a ninguém. Era torturante. Na maioria das vezes eu fechava os olhos e te imaginava ali, comigo. Então eu gemia seu nome e... Na maioria das vezes tomava um tapa na cara. - comentou, com um sorriso cafajeste, o que fez o moreno rir.

\- Mas. falando sério, agora, eu te amo, Sam!

O loiro disse por fim, levando uma das mãos até o rosto do irmão, acariciando-o gentilmente, o que fez com que o mesmo pendesse a cabeça para o lado, procurando sentir melhor a mão do amado.

\- Também te amo, Dean!

Disse baixinho, enquanto olhava nos olhos do irmão. O mais velho se aproximou e então beijou os lábios do irmão com carinho. Carinho que nunca havia expressado a ninguém. Carinho que havia guardado especialmente para aquele momento. Durante toda sua vida. Sam retribuiu aquele beijo com certa vontade, desejo que expressava com sua língua ávida que explorava toda a boca do mais velho. Que acabou gostando daquele gesto e logo subiu na cama, sem parar o beijo, engatinhando, ficando por cima do moreno, que se deitou novamente. Dean manteve seu corpo apoiado na cama, com os braços, enquanto uma de suas pernas, ficava entre as pernas do mais novo. Pararam o beijo, após um tempo e retomaram o fôlego. Se entreolharam com um sorriso cúmplice. Dean baixou a cabeça e iniciou uma série de beijos no pescoço do mais novo que arrepiou-se, levando as duas mãos para dentro de sua camisa, fazendo-o se arrepiar também. Logo, o mais velho havia puxado a camisa de Sam, que também não ficou para trás e puxou sua camisa. Agora ambos estavam com o peito nu, o que fez com que o mais novo resolvesse, passar as pontas dos dedos pelo tórax do irmão. Dean observou, mordendo o lábio inferior, ao ver o mais novo levar a mão até a calça de moleton que usava. Sentiu seu membro enrijecer e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, enquanto roçava o membro na coxa do irmão. Sam gemeu baixo ao ser provocado e ficou excitado também.

\- Dean... - O moreno gemeu, provocando o mais velho.

\- Sam... Gemeu o outro em resposta, logo iniciando alguns beijos no tórax do maior, enquanto arrancava a calça de moleton que o outro, também usava. Arrancou aquela calça com tanta violência, que, não tinha muita certeza, mas achou que Sam teria se excitado mais ainda com isso, já que seu volume naquela boxer preta aumentou consideravelmente de tamanho. Levou uma das mãos até volume do mais novo e o acariciou, provocando alguns gemidos. Baixou a cabeça e sussurrou próximo à orelha do moreno:

\- Sempre te quis desse jeito... Tão vulnerável... Sempre sonhei com você assim... Só meu e de mais ninguém... Quantas vezes me toquei pensando em quão apertado e quente você podia ser...

Mordeu a orelha do irmão, fazendo que que ele estocasse involuntariamente contra sua mão. Sam não aguentou e levou as mãos até a calça do mais velho, arrancando-a, junto da cueca. Deixando o membro ereto do outro à mostra e completamente livre.

\- Ahhh, obrigado, Sammy... Tão bom, sem aquela maldita cueca me apertando! Aquela porra me apertou a vida inteira, perto de você, agora... Não preciso mais disso... Agora posso te foder como sempre quis...

O loiro continuou a sussurrar aquelas obscenidades, que deixavam Sam ainda mais excitado. Coisas que faziam seu membro pulsar. Logo Dean começou a baixar a cueca do mais novo. Sam levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo com um sorriso malicioso e, assim que ele terminou de tirar sua cueca, o viu sorrir, daquele jeito maldoso, aquele jeito cafajeste, ao ver sua ereção.

\- Nossa, Sam... Não sabia que você era tão... Grande. - o mais novo riu maliciosamente.

\- Um dia, você pode provar...

O loiro riu. Logo voltando a ficar por cima do moreno. Tocou com a ponta de seu membro, a entrada do mais novo, fazendo-o estremecer.

\- Por favor... Vai com calma tá? Sam pediu, ao mesmo tempo que segurava nos ombros do mais velho e apoiava a cabeça entre o ombro e pescoço, do homem. Dean assentiu, penetrando lentamente a entrada pequena e apertada do irmão. Gemeu baixo, próximo ao ouvido dele.

\- Você é exatamente... Como eu imaginava... Quente e apertado. - sussurrou num tom malicioso e continuou a penetrar o outro, lhe provocando gemidos altos e contrações nos músculos de todo o corpo.

\- Ahh, Dean, você é tão gostoso...

Gemeu o mais novo, ao mesmo tempo que enterrava as unhas na pele do ombro do outro. Dean deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, próximo á cabeça do irmão. Fechou os olhos e sentiu a ardência em seu ombro. Mas não reclamou. Aquilo o excitava. Então começou a movimentar seu quadril bem devagar, provocando gemidos no mais novo.

\- Gosta assim, Sammy?

Perguntou, ao mesmo tempo que arfava contra o travesseiro. Sam rebolou em seu membro, como resposta. Logo Dean começou a estocar com mais força. Levou uma das mãos até o travesseiro do irmão e apertou o mesmo, com força, fazendo seus músculos se destacarem em seu braço, fazendo com que o moreno os tocasse, enquanto gemia seu nome. O loiro também gemia o nome do mais novo, bem próximo á sua orelha, o que o provocava, e fazia com que rebolasse mais vezes em seu membro. Então o mais velho começou a estocar mas rápido e mais forte, colocando para fora todo o desejo que sempre guardou. Expressando sua vontade, seu tesão pelo corpo do mais novo. Sua excitação. Sam apertou seu braço com mais força e gemeu alto. O sentiu arquear as costas por baixo de seu corpo e rebolar em sua ereção, ao mesmo tempo que contraía sua entrada. Tudo isso fez com que Dean começasse a gozar dentro do mais novo, que logo o acompanhou e gozou contra seu abdômen. O mais velho relaxou, deitando o corpo por cima do irmão, que deu-lhe alguns beijos no ombro, enquanto sentia o sêmen do outro, ainda quente, escorrer por suas pernas. Logo o loiro saiu de sua entrada e deitou-se ao seu lado, fitando-o com um olhar tímido. O moreno virou-se e tocou-lhe o rosto gentilmente, provocando-lhe um sorriso.

\- Fica junto comigo Sam? Pra sempre? - Dean pediu. Não tinha muito jeito pra esse tipo de coisa e esperava que o irmão entendesse isso. Sam riu e respondeu:

\- Sim, Dean! Seremos só você e eu. Pra sempre! O mais velho aproximou-se e selou-lhe os lábios, acariciando seus longos cabelos, provocando um riso no mais novo, que acomodou-se na cama, deitando a cabeça por cima do peito do irmão mais velho. E assim ficaram. Durante horas. Apenas se curtindo. Aproveitando o que deixaram de aproveitar durante tantos anos. Se amando, silenciosamente. Carinhosamente.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X - Panquecas**

O dia já havia clareado, quando Sam acordou. Não sabia que tinha dormido tanto, pelo menos até olhar o rádio relógio em um criado mudo ao lado da cama e ver que eram nove da manhã. Olhou para o lado e viu que estava só. –

\- Dean?

Chamou baixinho, estranhando o fato do outro ter acordado tão cedo. Sentou-se na cama e esticou-se, espreguiçando-se. Levantou-se. Estava nu. Riu baixo e meneou a cabeça, pegando uma toalha na gaveta de seu guarda-roupas e entrando no banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro, entrou no box e fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo a água passar pelo seu corpo. Levou alguns vários minutos no banho. Queria acordar e ao mesmo tempo, relaxar um pouco. Não sabia como seria com Dean nesse novo dia. Esperava que ele não tivesse se arrependido ou mudado de. ideia Colocou a cabeça mais embaixo da água e suspirou. Ficou alguns segundos dessa forma, antes de desligar o chuveiro. Saiu do box e enrolou a toalha em sua cintura, logo saindo do banheiro e procurando algo para vestir. Pegou uma cueca, sua calça jeans preferida e uma camisa de manga curta preta. Assim que terminou de se vestir, saiu de seu quarto e resolveu procurar o loiro pela casa.

\- Dean?

Chamou alto, dessa vez, enquanto caminhava por todos os cômodos, sem vê-lo em nenhum. Finalmente o encontrou na cozinha. Sorriu e encostou-se no batente da porta, cruzando os braços. O mais velho já tinha tomado um banho e estava com um jeans também. Um bem rasgado nos joelhos, era seu favorito, só usava em ocasiões especiais. Usava também uma camiseta cinza e um colete preto. Roupa nova, Sam percebeu. Estava lindo aos seus olhos. Seus cabelos estavam espetados para cima em um moicano. Aquele penteado que ele sempre gostou. Estava fazendo panquecas.

Brincava com a frigideira e sorria como uma criança ao jogar as panquecas para cima. Particularmente, sempre quis fazer aquilo, desde quando via em filmes, quando era criança. Achava o máximo. Assim que terminou e apagou o fogo, ouviu palmas. Era Sam. Batia palmas encostado no batente da porta. Sorria para ele, com os cabelos molhados, caindo sobre seu rosto. Aquilo fez com que o mais velho sentisse seu rosto esquentar de vergonha.

\- Oi Sam... Eu estava com fome e... Resolvi preparar o nosso café.

Disse baixinho, esboçando um sorriso tímido, enquanto apontava para as panquecas com o polegar. O moreno caminhou até o irmão e parou á sua frente, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Não sabia que você sabia cozinhar... Principalmente panquecas! - Expressou-se baixinho, enquanto levava uma das mãos até o rosto do menor para acariciá-lo gentilmente. Dean sentiu aquela carícia e, num ato reflexo, se esquivou. O mais novo ficou com a mão suspensa no ar, apenas observando o outro sem entender, até que ele voltou a posição original para sentir a carícia destinada à ele.

\- Sinto muito... Ainda... Ainda não me acostumei com isso.

Explicou-se, levando o olhar até o olhar do maior, desculpando-se com o mesmo. Ele entendeu que seu irmão ainda levaria um certo tempo para se acostumar e o acariciou gentilmente, logo beijando-lhe a testa carinhosa e lentamente.

Comeram as panquecas, que estavam ótimas por sinal. Dean havia seguido à risca, aquela receita de revista de culinária e acertou em todos os ingredientes. Ele se considerou sortudo, já que eram suas primeiras panquecas. Em poucos minutos, eles dois acabaram com o tubo de cobertura de chocolate que o mais velho tinha comprado naquela manhã. Dean foi o que mais comeu e Sam riu ao ver que ele, estava com a boca suja de cobertura. Dean não se importou, já que logo que o mais novo terminou de rir, limpou sua boca com um beijo. Assim que terminaram seu café, lavaram os pratos e talheres juntos, trocando beijinhos e risos, vez e outra, quando um se molhava, por falta de jeito com a coisa. Passaram o resto da manhã assim. Rindo de coisas bobas, beijando-se esporadicamente e trocando carinhos, como dois adolescentes apaixonados. Tudo isso, no sofá da sala, sem dar a mínima para o que passava na tv.

Algumas horas depois, horas que eles nem viram passar, graças ás várias trocas de carícias, um deles sentiu fome.

\- Dean, não acredito que já está com fome! A gente mal tomou café e...

Sam se assustou ao olhar o relógio de parede da sala ao notar que eram meio dia e quinze.

\- Nossa!

Comentou, voltando o olhar para o menor, que estava sentado ao seu lado, com os braços cruzados e uma falsa cara de bravo. O mais novo riu.

\- Ok, desculpe-me! Confesso que não vi o tempo passar.

Explicou-se, logo fazendo uma caretinha, provocando um riso no outro.

\- Vamos almoçar na lanchonete, o que acha? - Dean sugeriu, provocando uma certa preocupação no outro.

\- Tem certeza? Tem uns caras lá que não gostam muito de você. Nunca soube o motivo, mas...

\- Que se dane! É um país livre, temos o direito de ir e vir pra onde e de onde quisermos.

O loiro o cortou. Lembrava-se daqueles homens e desejava dar-lhes uma surra. E realmente daria, caso o provocassem. Levantou-se do sofá e esticou-se. Procurou seus coturnos pela sala, e assim que os achou, caminhou até eles, calçando-os e os amarrando com agilidade. Parou no canto que estava e sorriu para o irmão.

\- Vamos?

Chamou-o, com um sorriso. Sam meneou a cabeça, também com um sorriso e pegou seus tênis, os quais estavam encostados na lateral do sofá e os calçou. Pegou suas chaves em cima da mesa de centro e caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a.

\- Só estou esperando você. - disse baixinho, dando um beijo rápido na nuca do mais velho assim que este passara por ele, para sair de casa.

Logo depois do moreno fechar a porta, sentiu-se abraçado pelo irmão. Riu baixinho e retribuiu o abraço carinhosamente. Assim seguiram até a lanchonete. Abraçados daquela forma carinhosa. Entraram na lanchonete e se tornaram um tipo de atração. Todos os olharam. Principalmente para Dean, que logo ficou sem jeito com aquilo. Caminharam devagar até a última mesa, uma que ficava no canto. A que sempre se sentavam. Dean sentou-se próximo a janela e Sam acomodou-se ao seu lado. O mais novo logo colocou a mão sobre a coxa do outro por baixo da mesa e notou que não demorou muito até que os funcionários da lanchonete, deixassem de se importar com eles. Menos aqueles cinco homens. Eles não. Eles o fitavam com um olhar desafiador. Um olhar que o moreno podia dizer com toda certeza de que era olhar de ódio. Não entendeu e resolveu ignorar. Virou-se para o mais velho e o fitou com um sorriso, querendo descontraí-lo. O loiro manteve-se encarando os homens, com um olhar desafiador. Claro, ele não recuaria a um desafio daqueles. Mas logo resolveu ignorá-los também, para fitar o outro. Retribuiu seu sorriso e pediu à garçonete que parou próximo a eles, o prato do dia.

Enquanto a garçonete preparava os pratos deles, o clima foi tenso. Os homens não paravam de encará-los. Houve um momento em que o mais novo teve de segurar o pulso do outro com força, para evitar que este se levantasse e começasse uma confusão. A garçonete chegou e depositou os pratos e mais duas latas de refrigerante em cima da mesa deles. Sam agradeceu com um sorriso, enquanto o mais velho não parava de trocar olhares desafiadores com os homens, até que estes todos saíram da lanchonete, deixando-os em paz. A garçonete foi embora e o moreno soltou o irmão, para abrir sua lata de refrigerante. Tomou um gole e riu, ao ver o outro fitá-lo com um sorriso convencido.

\- Viu só, como eles ficaram com medo de mim? - disse Dean, cutucando o braço do irmão com o cotovelo, provocando alguns risos no jovem.

Assim que terminaram de comer, começaram a discutir, em um certo tom de brincadeira, até, quem iria pagar a conta. Levaram uns dez minutos apenas nessa pequena discussão. Terminaram a mesma, rindo juntos ao notar o que os fez se enfrentarem e resolveram por fim, pagar meio a meio. Deram as mãos um para o outro, sem se importar com as pessoas que estavam por perto e saíram. Pararam no estacionamento da lanchonete e, estavam tão entretidos um com o outro, tão felizes, que nem notaram, quando os cinco homens, aqueles velhos conhecidos e indesejados, os cercaram.

\- Hei, retardado. – o maior deles, chamou, fazendo Dean virar o rosto para fitá-lo.

\- Eu disse que ainda não tinha terminado com você, não disse?

O homem continuou a falar, enquanto se aproximava do loiro, que se irritou e só notou que tinha dado um soco com toda a força no rosto do grandão, quando este já estava no chão.

\- Eu já me cansei de vocês! Mas que inferno, vão cuidar de suas vidas e nos deixem em paz!

Disse o mais velho num tom irritado, deixando todos aqueles homens sem ação alguma. Era uma situação que nunca tivera acontecido com eles. Então, com seu líder desacordado no chão, se afastaram. Dean puxou a mão de Sam e sorriu para ele, de uma forma convencida, ao ver que este, estava impressionado. Riu e o puxou, com força, desta vez para abraçá-lo pela cintura, caminhando novamente juntos, dessa vez, de volta para suas casas.

\- Acho que eles não esperavam por isso... Nem eu esperava...

O maior disse rindo, enquanto entravam em casa, provocando um sorriso no outro, que tirou seus coturnos e os jogou em um canto, logo pulando no sofá. Abriu os braços esperando o irmão e o abraçou com força, assim que este se aproximara para se sentar ao seu lado.

\- É... Nem eu. Eu me irritei tanto, que quando vi, o cara já estava no chão, e os outros, me olhando com cara de medo.

Comentou Dean, enquanto fazia uma caretinha, logo recebendo um beijinho do outro em sua testa. Passaram algumas horas ainda abraçados daquela forma. Anoiteceu e pediram uma pizza. Era seu costume, toda noite de sexta, pediam uma pizza. Era pizza de calabresa, uma das preferidas de Dean. Na verdade, Sam achava que ele preferia todas, já que comia todas com a mesma vontade. Tanto que era raro, sobrar pizza para o dia seguinte. Tomaram seus banhos e, á noite, quando foram dormir, se deitaram na mesma cama. A cama que o moreno dormia sozinho a algum tempo atrás. O aquecedor da casa estava ligado, o que os permitia que dormissem mais à vontade. Sam usava só uma cueca box branca. Gostava de dormir assim. Bocejou e esperou o mais velho, deitado, com os braços para baixo do travesseiro. O outro mexia em alguma coisa no criado mudo. Estava demorando, mas parece que logo resolveu se deitar também, ao seu lado. Usava uma cueca box também, só que preta. Cobriu metade do corpo com o edredom. Talvez estivesse ainda envergonhado. Sam não ligou. Apenas o abraçou pela cintura, encostando a testa na dele.

\- É... Sam...

Sussurrou Dean, logo afastando-se um pouco do outro, para olhá-lo nos olhos, totalmente sem jeito.

\- Sim...

O mais novo respondeu, sem conseguir evitar um sorriso ao olhar o irmão.

\- Eu queria te agradecer por tudo o que fez por mim em todo esse tempo.

O mais velho sussurrou a frase, descendo o olhar. Estava sendo difícil pra ele, dizer aquelas coisas. Sentia uma certa vergonha ainda, do mais novo, que por sua vez, sorriu, levando o dedo indicador até o queixo do loiro para fazê-lo olhar em seus olhos.

\- Não precisa agradecer... Você sempre deixou claro, que seu dever era cuidar de mim. Mas acho que você nunca notou que, também tenho esse dever. Desde sempre, eu acho. Eu continuaria cuidando de ti. Não importa o tempo, eu sempre iria te proteger, tratar de ti, te amar...

Respondeu-lhe baixinho, logo levando a mão até o rosto do menor para tocá-lo, iniciando uma carícia gentil, o que o fez se encolher na cama, enquanto sorria quase que, infantilmente. Aquilo provocou uma risadinha no moreno, o que o fez acordar daquele transe, logo sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

\- É... Vou direto ao ponto.

Dean falou, enquanto empurrava uma caixinha aveludada na direção do outro. A tinha escondido por baixo do cobertor, e, ao empurrá-la na direção do maior, notou que o fez ficar sem jeito.

\- O que é isso? - Sam perguntou, totalmente sem ação.

\- Abre e vai descobrir.

O loiro respondeu com um sorriso entusiasmado, enquanto empurrava a caixinha azulada um pouco mais na direção do irmão. Este a pegou e a abriu, vendo que ali, haviam duas alianças de ouro branco. Fitou Dean com um olhar como que se perguntasse como ele comprou aquilo. O mais velho sabia. Riu baixo.

\- Cartão de créditos novos.

Respondeu fazendo uma caretinha. Caretinha essa, que provocou uma risada alta no outro, que pegou uma das alianças e viu, que gravado na parte de dentro, estava seu nome.

\- Ahm, essa é minha.- Dean disse com um sorriso, ao mesmo tempo que se sentava na cama, cruzando as pernas.

\- Bom... Nunca fiz essa pergunta a ninguém, mas... É..

Teve dificuldades. Estava claro. Coçou a cabeça por alguns segundos e antes que pudesse falar, viu o moreno colocar a outra aliança no dedo devagar.

\- Sim!

Este o respondeu baixinho, enquanto pegava a aliança que o outro disse que era sua. Pegou-lhe a mão gentilmente e colocou a aliança em seu dedo, abraçando-o depois disso. O loiro retribuiu aquele abraço de forma carinhosa e beijou-lhe a cabeça algumas vezes. Alisou os cabelos longos do irmão e sorriu para ele.

\- Obrigado por não me fazer dizer.

Agradeceu num tom baixo, enquanto se deitava na cama novamente e puxava o moreno para deitar-se em seu peito.

\- Tudo bem! Sabia que iríamos ficar até amanhã nos olhando, se exigisse isso de você.

Sam respondeu, com um sorriso, enquanto depositava a mão por cima do abdômen do mais velho.

\- Quando você as comprou?

Não conteve a curiosidade e teve de perguntar, ao mesmo tempo que olhava a aliança brilhar em seu dedo.

\- Er... Hoje de manhã. Antes de comprar as coisas pra fazer panquecas. Foi duro acordar mais cedo. Mas era por uma boa causa. Eu precisava disso. Nós precisávamos disso. - respondeu num sussurro, enquanto acariciava a cabeça do outro.

\- Quero ficar junto de você pra sempre, Dean! - a frase do moreno provocou um sorriso no menor.

\- Se depender de mim, será pra sempre e mais um dia.

Dean respondeu num tom baixinho. O maior levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo, recebendo um sorriso como resposta. Chegou o corpo mais para cima, deitando a cabeça no ombro do irmão. Dormiram assim. E ficaram realmente juntos. Para sempre. E mais um dia.

FIM


End file.
